Patricia Halliwell
Patricia Halliwell (Patty) is a witch as well as a Cupid hybrid and is the third daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She is the third witch-cupid hybrid to be born in the Warren line of witches. She is played by Lyndsy Forseca. History Early Years She is Phoebe's third and final child. Her mother went into labour with her when her oldest sister was six years old, which mean that she will be six years younger than Prudence and four years younger than Parker. She is the youngest of the nine cousins. First Demon Patty faced her first demon when she was 8 years old. Before that, Phoebe and Coop tried and succeeded in protecting her from demons and warding them away from her. Only this demon was unaware of her lineage and went after her. The demon became her "imaginary" friend and fed off her magic. First Vanquish Only Patty was stronger than he imagined and caught onto what was happening. In order to beat him, Patty overloaded him with magic and vanquished him using her mother's spell. Patty kept this a secret from the rest of the family though. Biography College Year 1 In Day One Patricia's transition to college was not easy. As her mother feared her being on her own, unknowably to Patricia, Phoebe asked her cousins to look after. Chris takes this too far and becomes her professor much too Patricia's annoyance. Afterwards, Patricia arrives at her dorm where she meets her roommate Julia Dorothy Keilph. The two got off to a ruff start, especially after J.D. begun going through her stuff. The next mourning all classes are cancelled as there was a murder on campus. Patricia investigates believing the case to be supernatural. She, along with D.J. Are caught and almost expelled if it wasn't for Chris' quick save. Despite Chris' warning, the girls decide to team up and investigate together. D.J. explains that she thinks it's a Noxon Demon and wants to catch it. The next day Patricia visits home and checks out the Noxon Demon page in the Book of Shadows. She discovers and writes down the vanquishing spell. When Melinda discovers Patty looking through the book of shadows she requests that she help in the vanquish of the demon. The two girls decide to meet up later that night and track the demon. Upon sneaking out, Patty doesn't realize that she is being followed by D.J., she meets up with Melinda where they recite a spell to summon the demon and then vanquish him. In Experiment 3.06 Patricia investigates what appears to be a coven of witches on campus. She soon finds that it isn't witches but mortals injected with witch's blood. In Delicious Crime In Breathless In SpellCaster Off the wagon In Fairy's Tail In Death by Dream In Fever In Deranged in a Cage Enter P.J. In Damage Control In Rumble in the Jungle Meeting Nat In Painted Feelings In Forbid and Forget In Toy Box In The Girl in Question Clipped Wings In Halo In Clipped In Skies the Limit The Dark Future In Uprising In The Yoko Factor In A Witch in Time In Unleashed Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *''Cupid Powers'' **'Beaming:' The ability to teleport herself from her current location and instantly reappear at another location. ***'Remote Beaming:' The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact, much like Remote Orbing. **'Sensing': The ability to locate magical beings and mortals. *'Active Powers' **'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Patricia's primary Wiccan power she inherited from her mother. ***'Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. *** Astral Premonition: The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. ***[[Premonition#Sharing Visions and Psychic Echos|'Sharing Visions']]:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. *** 'Agility: Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training. ** Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. *** Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. Relationships Family P.J. Halliwell P.J. And Patty are sisters who are six years apart in age. The two often fight as sisters do but mostly get along fairly well. P.J. has been shown to be somewhat overprotective concerning Patty and Patty is also shown to have a self titled "P.J. Complex". Parker Halliwell Patty and Parker are four years apart. The sister's get along like best friends though they attempt not to be out of fear of becoming to attached as there aunts are. They love each other very much and although their personalities contradict each other they bounce off each other nicely. Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt and Patty don't have much of a close relationship as they are ten years apart and don't share many common traits. They barely knew each other until Patty begun hanging out at P3, the club closest to her collage. The two then developed a brother and sister relationship. Chris Halliwell Chris and Patty barely knew each other before Patty entered collage and found out that none other than Chris would be her professor. Initially she didn't recognize him and when she did she grew horrified. Chris and Patty developed somewhat of a friendship though they bicker constantly out of class. Melinda Halliwell Melinda and Patty are cousins that are six years apart. The two always got along with each other and have a very sisterly relationship. Tamora Mitchell Patty and Tamora have a nice relationship. They are six years apart and have a close relationship with each other. They get along well enough that they stick up to each other and comfortable enough to talk to each other about secrets. Kat Mitchell Patricia and Kat have an antagonistic relationship. The two fight constantly because of their difference in opinions. Henry Mitchell Jr. Patricia and Henry Jr. have a close friendship, which developed into a older brother, little sister sibling like relationship. The pair have multiple similarities, such as a love of pop culture, a habit of making references to said pop culture to reflect situations they find themselves in and a love of magic. Phoebe Halliwell Patty loves her mother dearly. She always wishes to make her happy and would do anything to keep her safe. She is very mindful of her safety, even considering to sacrifice herself for her once. Phoebe also cares deeply for her daughter. She worries about her any time she is on a chasing a demon. Despite Patty always looking for her mom's permission and approval as she gets older, Phoebe knows Patty is getting too old to always listen to her and tells her to do what she thinks is right. Coop Halliwell As 'Daddy's little girl', she is used to getting her own way, to the point where she won't accept no as an answer when she wants something, she almost never does what she's told by her dad and openly admits she doesn't consider him an authority figure.m Friends J.D. Keilph Patricia and J.D. got off to a bad start as both of their inquisitive natures collided with each other. It wasn't until they both got caught investigating that they choose to become partners in crime. J.D. then witnessed Patty doing magic and decided to keep in a secret wanting to discover more before exposing her. Love Interests Nat Driangle Personality Under the Influence Although Patty can for the most part control herself from not taking drugs or alcohol, she isn't allowed to take any type of drugs, such as pain pills, due to the fact that she might relapse. Therefore, if Patty gets shot, breaks an arm, or is seriously injured, she isn't allowed to take morphine or any other type of drugs that will help her. When she is in her drugged state Patty irritable and acts much like a little child. Laughing at everything blindly and obsessive over the drugs. After Rehab Beautiful and chic, Patricia is a very strong and determined, much like her mother, Phoebe Halliwell. She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She has a sensitive and loving nature. Despite having a confident exterior and high social prestige, underneath it all Patricia is very insecure, neurotic, and upset that she can't compete with her families magic. This tended to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them. Appearance Notes and Trivia * Billie Jenkins is the girls' aunt. She acts as a surrogate aunt, like Aunt Gail was to the Charmed Ones. *Phoebe's daughters are all cupid-witch hybrids and are the first ones to be born in the Warren-line of witches. In fact, they are possibly the only cupid-witch hybrids in existence, as future Wyatt specifically mentioned that the love between Phoebe and Coop was not forbidden, making it likely that normally a relationship between a witch and a cupid is not allowed. *Patricia is the youngest of the Children of The Charmed Ones. Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical Beings Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren line Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Cupid-witches